Another Field Trip
by OrionSon
Summary: Gohan's class is going on a field trip. But not just anywhere but to Capsule Corp. What could Bulma possibly be thinking. Discontinued
1. Prologue

I own no rights to db, dbz, db gt, or db

"Talking"

*Thinking*

Prologue

"Hmmm what should I do to Gohan today." Said the small green boy with antenni. He always tortures Gohan our spiky haired but then resets the timeline to before he followed through with his plan.

"Maybe nothing Dende" replied a small black being know as Popo. "You heard what the kais said that you need to stop torturing him otherwise you may destroy the time line entirely."

"Well maybe instead I can do something that will not make him kill me and just leave it like it is" the little green man said.

And with that the little green man started his planing.


	2. Chapter 1: Dende Why?

Chapter one: Dende why?

I own no rights to db, dbz, db gt, or db super.

"Speaking"

*Thinking*

Gohan's day started like it had for the past month with his brother jumping up and down on him and screaming for him to get up.

"Get up big brother, get up" yelled the Demi-saiyan know as Goten, who is a splitting image of his father. "I'm going to eat your breakfast if you don't get up." With that gohan bolted awake and knocked Gotten so hard that he flew out the window and far far away.

*Oh sh!t. Moms gonna kill me* gohan thought as he got ready by putting on his baggy clothes and gathered up his school supplies

He walked down into the kitchen and the first thing he heard was "Gohan you better not have thrown your brother out of the window again." Being yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom I didn't throw him out of the window he went flying when I bolted awake and knocked into him." Gohan replied

"Ok then so long as Goten didn't go flying into the side of the mountain again I will forget about it." His mother Chi-Chi replied changing from the ferocious attitude into a caring mothers tone. "Breakfast is on the table eat quick you don't want to be late today."

"Thank you mom" he replies then starts digging in to the food. By the time that Goten had gotten back, which was at most around 10 minutes, Gohan had eaten both his and half of Goten's food to teach him a lesson about threatening to eat his food.

"Big brother you threw me into the lake." Goten said while shivering from how cold the water was.

"Well you shouldn't have threatened to eat my food, I need as much food as I can get with dealing with food and fighting crime as Saiyaman. Plus I didn't even throw you out of the window I hit you with my head when I bolted up right, because you were on top of me. At least you didn't go flying into a mountain this time." The older boy said

"Gohan hurry up you are going to be late, and if you aren't there on time then you won't have enough time to get a girlfriend and make me some GRANDBABIES" Chi-Chi said "Your lunch capsule is the counter don't forget it."

"Thanks mom and I don't even know any girls so stop mentioning me getting a girlfriend." Said the spiky haired teen as he walked to the counter and grabbed the capsule. Then proceeded to run out the door and fly off.

*I had better kick it up a notch otherwise I won't make it to school on time and I'll get detention today again.* Gohan thought then went into super saiyan and flew quickly to the outskirts of satan city formerly known as orange star city, but since 7 years ago they renamed the city after Hercule Satan the world martial arts champion that everyone believed to have killed Cell.

Gohan quickly stopped and went to hit the button on his watch to realize that he didn't have his watch with him on that day.

*Damn guess I'm going as the golden warrior today I hope no one gets suspicious* gohan thought and went flying off into the city to find some crime to stop before he went to school. To his surprise there were no crimes this morning.

*I guess Videl has already taken care of most of the crime today, I guess that I can get to school early." Gohan thought optimistically. Little did he know that Dende had already put his plans into action the week before. Today was not going to be Gohan's day in the slightest.

When he arrived in class there was no one else in the room besides the raven haired girl that he had been thinking about before, none other than Videl Satan herself.

"Wow Gohan your here early today" said Videl suspiciously more so like a question than a statement

"I spent the night at my aunts last night who lives closer than my house." He said nervously

*Please Dende let her believe it* Gohan silently prayed

Meanwhile on the lookout

"Hmm I guess that I could give him a little help just once otherwise it wouldn't be fun." Said the green guardian

Back at the school

"Ok I guess that's a good reason" Videl replied.

"So why are you here so early today?" He asked her. She took a minute to think about if she should answer that question. And while she did that gohan started thinking about how she would probably yell at him saying that it's none of his business. "Well if you must know the cops said that they wanted to give me a month off and let me get some rest because they had been working me really hard lately." She said

"Wow that's nice of them" Gohan said. Afterwards he set his head down and waited for people to pile into their home room class. After about 5 minutes everyone started coming in all of which were surprised to see both videl and gohan there already. Once the teacher arrived he started off by reading announcements. No one really payed attention up until the moment when the teacher said

"Next week on Monday we are going on a month long field trip to Capsule Corp." that was when everyone got excited and started yelling happily. Except for one who said "damn" under his breath. While it was mostly drowned out by everyone else the three other people that were sitting in the back heard gohan say this and stared at him

"Ok class clam down. Now Ms. Bulma Briefs herself invited us to do this." The teacher said then saw that his prized student gohan had raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Son you have a question" the teacher asked

"Do we have to go on this trip or no?" Gohan asked

At that everyone stared at him as if he was some of the food that they serve in the cafeteria.

"Yes it is required it is 30% of your final grade in this class." The teacher said

"What you don't want to go to one of the richest and most beautiful women house on the planet?" asked a random person

"I had plans is all" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Ok everyone take a permission slip and bring it with you on Monday, otherwise you won't get to go." The teacher said

With that gohan started to try and calm down. And didn't really pay attention for the rest of the day.

When Gohan got home later that after noon his mother asked him what was wrong seeing that he was mad.

"I have to go on a field trip for a month to Capsule Corp" gohan said to his mother.

"Oh I was wondering when Bulma would do that" Chi-Chi said nonchalantly

"You knew!" Gohan yelled, only to regret it. As soon as he said that his mother pulled out a frying pan from her sleeve and hit gohan on his head.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, and of course I knew Bulma told me." His mother said with a scowl that could scare even Vegeta himself. " And you are going no complaining" Chi-Chi said

"But mom if I go my classmates could find out some of my secrets." Gohan said hesitantly, because his mother was still waving about her frying pan.

"No buts it's worth 30% of your grade and you only have this school year to get good grade and get accepted to a good college."

"Yes ma'am" Gohan said and handed her the paper which she signed without looking because she trusted bulma fully.

"Your going to Capsule Corp can I come with you please big brother?" Goten said as he ran down the stairs.

"No squirt it's for school I don't think that they would let you come with us."

"Awwww" Goten said.

Gohan then went up the stairs and went straight to his room and fell face first into his bed once he reached his room.

 **Thanks for reading so far this is my first fanfic that I have written. I would appreciate any advice or feedback from any readers**


	3. Chapter 2: Vegeta Enters the Fight

**Sorry guys for not saying how often I will be doing this, but to answer that question I will try to post every Friday, though since I started writing I've been experiencing constant headaches from my allergies.**

 **Also thanks to Colin moss for the commit and the part you mention was my favorite to write though I was debating which scenario I would do for meeting bulma.**

 **Also I had a commit from someone asking about dende's powers, to answer that he is not controlling peoples thoughts and actions more so planting a thought inside their head with telepathy( believe that's the right one) and typically the person so long as they haven't met him before will think it's their subconscious, and he will also give them a push into the direction he wants.**

 **And thanks bob Roos for telling me about my grammar mistakes and such, I'm really grateful for you mention it to me.**

I own no rights to db, dbz, db gt, or db super

"Talking"

*Thinking*

(Short note)

Chapter 2: Vegeta Enters the Fight

"Wake up big brother, wake up" screamed the hellish child as he jumped up and down on top of his older brother.

"Ok squirt I'm getting up" Gohan replied slowly opening up his eyes. *Oh damn today's the field trip. Probably should only bring my watch and a couple other things*

He slowly got up and got a few things together then went down stairs to eat. "Hi sweetie, breakfast is on the table. Make sure to get a few things together for your trip to Bulma's." Chi-Chi said to her son as soon as she saw him. Gohan didn't wait any longer than that to start eating his breakfast. He was finished almost as soon as he started.

"Bye mom I'm going to school"

On his way to the school he never saw a single bit of trouble. *wow guess the police are actually keeping things under control by themselves for once*

When gohan got to the school there weren't that many people there yet. He soon spotted Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. Erasa spotted him and yelled "Gohan over here"

He walked over towards the three and said "hi guys."

Videl then unexpectedly grabbed him and pulled him off to the side and asked him "Why didn't you want to go on this trip."

"I already said that I had plans made up for myself." He replied somewhat nervously

"Ok whatever if you don't want to answer me truthfully I will respect your decision…. for now"

We walked back over to Erasa and sharpener "What was that about?" Asked Erasa

"She was prying me for why I didn't want to come today." He replied "I was planning on spending time with my fathers friends and my brother over the next month."

"Oh makes sense videl's always doing that."said the blond. "No im not"said the raven haired girl.

"Hey babe why do you always try looking into brains instead of being with a real man." Said Sharpener. "When you meet one let me know." She replied then proceeded to punch him in the gut causing him to kneel over onto the ground.

"Ok everyone on to the bus" yelled the teacher and with that everyone piled into the bus.

time warp 1 hour

In Videl's POV/ third person

"Hey Videl" Erasa whispered to the raven haired girl

"Yea Erasa" she replied snapping out of her trance. "Why were you staring at gohan so intently?". With that Videl promptly blushed. "I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't lie you've been watching him since we left, even if he's too dense to see it himself and know what that means"

Videl then thought about it for a minute or two and figured she didn't really have much of a shot at lying but decided to try any way. "I'm just trying to figure out how he can sleep right now seeing as for one this bus is noisy and two this is quite a bumpy road." The blonde didn't look impressed at the lie that she came up with in the spur of the moment. "Oh honey don't lie you have a crush, which is amazing seeing as the last time you had one was the delivery—" she had started to say before Videl put her hand over the blonde's mouth to shut her up. "We do not talk about that, I was a young impressionable girl at the age of ten (I believe this to be right) and got over that later on" said the raven haired girl all the while blushing at how she used to be. *Though I don't show it I quite like guys but there isn't really any good ne that like me for me and not because of the fact that I'm rich, or the daughter of the savior of the planet. Not to mention my fathers stupid rule of no dating unless they can beat him in a fight.*

"So want to tell the truth now or will I just continue saying things" Erasa said pulling Videl out of her thoughts.

"Fine, I thought he was cute sleeping the way he is. I don't actually she him like that often." She said while blushing to the point where her cheeks looked like a bright red tomato.

Gohan POV

Gohan was peacefully meditating, though to most it looked like he was sleeping. He nearly fell over when he heard Videl say that he was cute, the girl who practically hated him and was almost the nightmares of his dreams because she scared him worse than his mother, even though he knew that she couldn't physically harm him.

"Gohan are you okay?" Asked Erasa "What happened"

"Um something happened in my dream, I think I was falling through the sky and landed face first" Gohan replied staying as calm as he could. (Everyone has these dreams, and I can't even dream)

"So you're okay right?" asked Videl this time. "Yea I'm fine, wake me up when we get to Capsule Corp"

Nothing else really happened except for a couple kissing in the back of the bus and being giving detention after the trip was over, wow who knew some schools were so strict against PDA

When the group arrived at Capsule Corp the buses unloaded everything and took off, there was no one outside the front door to greet them or anything. "Sir should there be someone here to greet us." Gohan asked directing it towards the main chaperone. "Yes there should be someone here." The balding teacher said puzzled.

At this Gohan pulled out his phone and dialed up Trunks when it rung the third time the little chibi demon answered. "What do you want Gohan?"

"Go tell your mother to come out front please and I'll give you an ice cream next week without your mother knowing" said the spiky haired teen, knowing that he would regret it. "Fine hold on." Said the chibi then disconnected the phone.

"I wonder how long we will be out here for." asked a random kid whom no one knew the name of, not even the teachers because it was in a different language that no one knew. (Meaning the author couldn't think of a name)

"Maybe I should should knock on the door" the teacher said. Then he walked over to the door went to knock on it only to almost hit Bulma. "Ohh hello everyone, sorry for being late my husband kept me up with his snoring last night so I couldn't sleep that much." said the blue (not sure if that's the right color, I'm a bit colorblind) haired women that many people were surprised to see greet them herself. As soon as Gohan saw the door open he quickly went to the back of the group of students to hide for as long as he could. Though at this moment only Dende knows why, meaning he's the reason why it happened, Erasa noticed him going towards the back of the line. "Hey Gohan why are you going back there don't you want to meet THE Bulma Briefs?" The bubbly blonde said really really loud that Dende himself heard it all the way without even looking in on this situation. "Did you just say Gohan?" asked Bulma when she was shaking the blondes hand.

"Yea she said Gohan, nerd boy here is Gohan" said Sharpener. *Dende if you keep this up I will kill, have piccolo become kami again, bring you back, then kill you again.*Gohan thought. *Gohan I'm not doing anything only watching how painful you life is sometimes, since your day is already bad I should just mention that Vegeta is going to come out in a few minutes and demand that you fight him.* thought the little green god.

"Gohan get up here, or I will get the Frying Pan of Doom V2®" said Bulma furiously

Gohan almost ran up to the front scared of what would happen if he didn't do what she said. While he was doing this everyone stared at him all of which were thinking something along the lines of how does he know bulma, all except one person who was thinking of cheese for some reason.

"Hi Bulma how are you doing, nice weather we're having isn't it"

"Get over here kid" she said then pulled him into a hug in which everyone got really jealous very quickly.

"Ehm, so Gohan anything you want to explain to anyone" said Videl as soon as Bulma let him go. "Like for instance how you know Bulma Briefs on a first name basis." She said looking quite irritated in a cute way. *stop that mind, that's fire your playing with* he thought to himself

"Erm well my father was friends with her when he was 10 or so. And she is also my godmother." He said scared of what was about to happen.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone this before?"

"Well you di-" he started

"Stop or your going to make it worse, im tired of this you didn't ask stuff." Videl asked

"What's all of this racket going on out here" came the voice of someone more scary than even Videl herself sometimes.

It was Vegeta in his disturbing blue spandex suit. When he came out the first thing he saw was Gohan and he stated with the Vegeta Death Glare® "What's Kakkabrat doing here"

"Gohan is here with his class honey." Bulma said. "And no you cannot spar with him, right now maybe when we show off the GR."

"Ok class follow me I will give you a rundown of some of the basic places in here, mainly where you will be staying at. Don't worry about your bags my robots will will take them to your rooms. Oh Gohan by the way there is something in your room that you forgot at home that your mom sent here for you."

And with that Gohan left before anymore questions were asked.

 **Thanks guys for reading this chapter. Any feedback that anyone has will be appreciated. Also any thoughts on anything you may want to have included.**


	4. Chapter 3: Your Dads Who!

**Hello everyone thanks for reading, I've decided to update every Tuesday and Friday instead because currently I have nothing to do while at school on Tuesdays.**

 **I do not own anything except for my dreams, and I those I own nothing also**

"Talking"

*thinking*

Chapter four: Your dads who?!

Videl's pov

When Gohan ran off the tiny man, in the horrible looking spandex (it's worse than piccolo's cape) that Bulma called honey left. Afterwards everyone started asking questions about both Gohan and the blue midget. "First off the small man with the napoleon complex was my husband." Bulma said answering several questions in one. "Whose Gohan's father if he knew you as a teenager." asked Erasa, which was surprisingly what everyone was thinking right then but were too afraid to ask. "Hm well I don't think it's my place to answer that question I would rather you ask Gohan that, but you probably will not get a straight answer more likely than not you will just upset him, so I don't recommend you asking him that question." replied the blue haired women

"Why wouldn't he want to talk about his father Mrs. Briefs?" Videl asked kind of curious. "Again not my place to answer that question, also call me Bulma my mother is Mrs. Briefs." She said then quickly asked "What is your name"

"My name is Videl Satan ma'am" replied the raven haired girl

*Wow I'm surprised that Gohan hangs around the daughter of that big headed phony, I'm gonna have to grill him on that later.* Bulma thought

"Ok everyone how about we go show each of you your rooms then we will continue the tour."

They walked a bit, and the first thing they came across was the cafeteria, which would be where they meet up at after unpacking their clothes in their rooms, they kept walking until they passed by a room which said Son Residence. Videl asked "Ma'am who stays in that room". Well that's Gohan's family's room that they stay in."

They walk down the hall a bit more to find they rooms that they will be staying in. "Everyone come here and find out which room is yours, and who you will be rooming with." Bulma said when they all caught up to her. Videl and Erasa were roomed together, no surprise there. "Hey Videl in a bit could you do me a favor and go get Gohan when you go to the cafeteria for the lunch. He doesn't know where we will be heading next so he needs someone to let him know." Bulma asked owning,e handing her the key to her room. "No problem Bulma I will let him know"

"Thank you, ok everyone when you get done with unpacking make you way to the cafeteria that we passed by earlier. If you don't get there 20 mins from now I will be sending my robots to find anyone missing because this a big area for you to get lost in."

With that Bulma left to go make sure that the robot chefs were almost done with the food, and to cook a meal for Vegeta for blowing up the GR.

About 5 minutes passed before Videl finished unpacking her belongings that she brought with her, which weren't much only a few outfits, training clothes, her Capsule copter, and her radio watch that connects her to the police chief of Satan City. After she was finished unpacking she walked down the hall to get Gohan so that he wouldn't miss lunch and not know what to do. When she got to the door she knocked on it three times before it was opened.

Gohan's POV

When he ran off to see what he had forgotten he had prayed a silent thank you to Dende for giving him a reason to get away from that situation. When he got to his room he saw instantly what he had forgotten, it was his orange gi (a gi, is a traditional martial arts attire for fighting and sparring) with his father's symbol on it, he typically always had it with him for good luck, but he must have forgotten it, right next to it was his saiyaman watch, that Bulma made, and a note telling him to come get Goten in a week to hangout with him, and to get a girlfriend so that his mother could become a grandmother. He knew instant that his mother wrote it. He sat there meditating for a little while. Until a knock was heard at his door. He went to go open it and to his surprise Videl was standing there looking very irritated at him and ready to gut him like a fish. "Um-mm h-iii-ii Videl is there something wrong?" Gohan asked

"No just coming over to let you know that lunch is in 15 minutes, and to question you some more" she replied with an evil grin that could make even the proud saiyan prince cower in fear. "So what's your father's name?"

"Videl I will answer anything besides that" Gohan replied in sadness, remembering how he believed it to be his fault that his father died.

"Ok so what happened to him, I'm guessing that he died." the raven haired girl asked bluntly.

"Yes he died please don't ask me anymore questions about him, I don't feel comfortable talking about him with you yet." Gohan said gloomily

"Please tell me something about anything, I just want to get to know you better and I know that some of my methods are unorthodox, but you aren't like anyone else in this entire damn school when it comes to anything. Tell me how I can earn your trust." The raven haired girl said angrily

"It's not that I don't trust you enough it's just that I barely know you but you are intent on marketing me pour my heart and soul out for you, it's not going to happen straight away. Just be a friend for me and I'll tell you one day or another."

"Ok I'm sorry for how I've been acting since you have arrived here at this school. It's just that you are mystery, and I need to solve any mystery that I see, and I also don't like lying."

"For one I have never lied to you, and never will, I've either not mentioned something or I didn't completely explain something about me." He said trying to make this beautiful girl be anything but sad

*Beautiful? Seriously I am suicidal aren't I, starting to like a girl who practically hates my guts.* Gohan thought

"Let's go to the cafeteria I'm hungry Videl" Gohan said

"Do you only ever think with your stomach" Videl replied, as a response Gohan's stomach grumbled almost as loud as a lion. "Wow didn't know it was going to storm today." She said laughing the whole time, almost to the point where she fell over. With that they made their way to the cafeteria, which took about ten minutes where Gohan was met by Bulma who told him that he would have to wait until everyone else get their food to eat that way everyone can get some food. Gohan didn't want to wait but he agreed and sat down with Videl who had already gotten her food. "So how come you can't get any food yet" Videl asked when she noticed that he was trayless. "Well Bulma knows how I eat so she said that I have to wait until everyone else gets their food for me to get my food, otherwise I may take all of the food that has been prepared. Also I think she likes seeing me suffer." Gohan said which he immediately regretted because at that moment Bulma was walking up and decided to whack him with the Frying Pan Of Doom V2 ®

"Owwww" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head. "That's what you get, remember your mother gave me this, and said that I can use it to hit you with because nothing else works on you."

With that Bulma left and Videl asked a question " So are you a fighter because for one Bulma mentioned you not being able to spar with Vegeta, and two you had an orange gi on your bed. Also no lying, or squirming your way out of this."

Gohan sighed and silently cursed at himself and said " Yes I'm a fighter the gi that you saw was the same one that my father used, he was a martial artist and the reason I became one."

"Ok I have two questions, who taught you, and will you spar with me?"asked the raven haired girl

"So I was taught by Master Roshi, Tein, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Vegeta" Gohan listed off, and the said "I'm not really into fighting that much, but I get dragged into it by Vegeta, so unless I'm in a really good mood I don't think I will be sparring much."

"Wait, you know Master Roshi the turtle hermit, Tein the 22nd WMT champion, Krillin of the turtle school, Yamcha the bandit, and you said Piccolo as in the Demon King Piccolo?"

"Yes, I know all of them, and Piccolo isn't a demon king anymore he's more so mellowed out, but don't let him hear you say that." Gohan said " they were all friends of my father so they all taught me how to fight when one couldn't"

" Wait a minute your father is friends with all of these people, the only person who I know of that is close to all of them is Son Goku, the 23 WMT champion." Said the stunned girl only just realizing who his father was.

"Wow didn't think you would figure that out, but yes my father is Son Goku." Gohan said quickly becoming a bit sad " oh everyone's gotten their food I'm going to get my food I'll be right back"

He then ran off to the machine that everyone used to get the food and said " The Gohan usual" and with that around fifty or more bowls came out and were handed to him by the robots that were carrying them. He walked back to his table after taking the bowls from the robots. While he did that everyone stared at him for two reasons one that he had so much food, and two that he was able to carry it."Gohan are actually going to eat all of that?" Videl asked "Yea I am I'll share some if you want, also where is Erasa and Sharpener at" Gohan said as soon as he sat down

"I don't know where they are actually, maybe they got lost"

As soon as she said that Sharpener and Erasa walked in the doors guided by a robot. When they saw Gohan and Videl they walked over but did a double take when they saw how much food Gohan had. "Wow Gohan are you really going to eat all of that food" Erasa asked

"Yes, but I'm willing to share I don't think there's any food left seeing as Bulma's kid Trunks already went in there after me." Gohan said reluctantly

"So where were you two at." Videl asked curiously

"Umm well we got lost and ran into each other" Sharpener said

"Actually they were in the boys room kissing each other when my robot came in on them." Bulma said as she walked up on them scaring them, then walking off

"So wait Erasa instead of dating any male that could have been less of a jerk you decided on the guy that is almost as big of a muscle head as my father." Videl said while laughing hysterically.

"It's not because he's into sports or anything I've always like Sharpie but he's been too dense to notice it, so I point-blank told him." Erasa said while blushing "And you know what happened after that."

After they got done talking about Erasa and Sharpener a scream came from the other room

"Ahhh what is this women, I can't believe you would actually feed me this." Said the very loud voice

"I guess Bulma made Vegeta eat her cooking for messing something up again." Gohan said with a Son Grin® on.

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review on anything you like or didn't like and any improvements that you would recommend**


	5. Chapter 4: Prehistoric Encounter

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted the last week but I have been experiencing constant headaches, and my eyes have been in pain so I apologize for that and the short chapter**

 **I do not own anything except for my dreams, and I those I own nothing also**

"Talking"

*thinking*

Chapter 4: A Prehistoric Encounter

After lunch Bulma gathered the class together and took them on the rest of the tour for the day. The last place that they visited was the greenhouse

"Ok class this is the greenhouse, it is almost as big as the residential area of Capsule Corp," the blue haired genius said " My father built it so that people working in the facility can go on break and get some fresh air without taking time out of their break to get where they need to go and get back"

With that they walked into the greenhouse and started looking around for about 10 minutes until a giant creature practically attacked Gohan.

"Icarus stop,ahh, stop licking me." Said the spikey haired boy while being licked by the dragon like creature

"Um Gohan are you ok or are you being attacked" asked Erasa

"I'm fine he's just saying hello." He said while he got up from being pounced on. " Do you mind explaining what that thing is nerd boy" Sharpener said

"Well this is Icarus, he is a dinosaur and my friend" Gohan said earning confused looks from everyone. " I've known him since I was a little kid, he was my only friend when I was young."

"Wow nerd boy that actually explains why you suck with people." Sharpener said with a smile on his face

"So you brought us in here with dinosaurs, and DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US ABOUT IT!" Videl screamed at Gohan. " Please don't hit me. Icarus is the only dinosaur in here, and he is allowed to come and go as he wants."

"Icarus is also a herbivore, so you don't have to worry about being eaten, he actually loves being pat on the head watch." Gohan said and started to pet the dragon/dinosaur ( not really sure what he qualifies as) "your turn Videl" he said then made Videl pat him on the head, to which Icarus thanked her by giving her a big sloppy kiss

"Ewww, Gohan I'm gonna kick your butt for not warning me about that." Videl said

To that Gohan took off running, and Videl chased after him, to no avail because Gohan flew to the top of the building to hide from her.

Time warp

After about an hour or two after the run in with Icarus Gohan showed up at the cafeteria for dinner. When he arrived he was ambushed by Videl who promptly gave him a scowl to scare even Vegeta. "Just wait your going to regret running away from me." The raven haired girl said grinning the time. Unbeknownst to Gohan, Videl talked Bulma into making Gohan's food herself so that Videl could have a laugh.

When he went to get his food from the machine and sat down he instantly regretted eating, because he nearly threw up from the disgusting food. "Why, you could have done anything else but you had to mess with the food Videl, why, oh why the food, I feel the sorrow of the food ingredients that went into making this food."

"It can't be that bad." Videl says as she reaches down to take a bite from it nearly throwing up when she did so. "I stand corrected, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"You promise?" Gohan asked with his big puppy dog eyes, acting so sad, not because he has to go without a decent meal but because of the poor food that was wasted making the meal, it was enough to feed at least 50 people and yet, it was all inedible.

"Yes I promise , but you need to go get some actual food"

" Sorry Gohan, but there isn't anymore food, Vegeta ate it all." Bulma said with a grin on her face, as the son boy walked up to the machine " I gotta say though, your mom will be happy when she finds out about your girlfriend"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Gohan yelled to the point where everyone could hear him "And if you tell my mother anything preposterous, then I will tell her who ruined her best set of china." Gohan said in a small whisper. " We both don't want my mother to find something out so we will both be quite about it."

At that Gohan left Bulma there to wonder how he figured out she broke Chi-Chi's china.

" Who's not your girlfriend?" Videl asked when Gohan walked back over to the table.

"Promise not to laugh, Bulma thought that me and you are dating" Gohan said kind of disgraced

"Hahah, I cant believe that she thought that we are dating. No offense but you would not be the type of person that would be able to date me." Videl said *but I would gladly date you if you would tell me some of your secrets. Wait what bad brain, you do not like Gohan*

*Yes you do*

*Who the hell are you*

*Im your feminine side"*

*Yea right, if that were true wouldn't you be after someone libido or something.*

*Nope I'm you, and we have standards*

At that her other side stopped talking to her but at the same time Gohan was having a very similar conversation with his saiyan side ( not really going to go into that now)

After everyone got done eating some people went to go to bed but Sharpener had the idea to go to the pool that they saw on their tour.

Gohan ended up getting dragged into it and had to wait for Erasa and Videl to get changed when they did Gohan did a double take when he saw Videl in her bathing suit. At this Videl promptly blushed. They continued to the afterwards and when they got there, several people were there. Gohan was nervous of taking off his shirt though because of the scars that he has all over his body.

"Gohan come on take your shirt off and get in here." Erasa said

"Yea nerd-boy we're waiting." Sharpener said

Gohan slowly took his shirt off and when he did they all gasped at the scars on him.

"Gohan what happened." Videl asked genuinely concerned

" Well I fell down trees a lot when I was younger." He said knowing this was true but not the full truth

"Dude that doesn't cause that much scars to that point extent" Sharpener said not buying it

"And what's with the Z on your back, is it a tattoo?"

"I was kidnapped when I was 5 by my uncle and he gave me most of these, he said that he wouldn't give me back to my dad unless he killed a hundred people. He came and rescued me with my sensei, which led to me believing my father had died. I don't want to talk about it anymore please" Gohan said with a frown the whole time looking as if he might cry.

After about half an hour they all left but Videl went to Gohan's room after changing

When she got there she knocked and Gohan let her in

"Is something wrong Videl?" Gohan asked when he saw her

"I just came to see how your holding up, and to apologize to you about digging into your past" Videl said "I have no right to push myself into your life, especially since how painful it was for you. I just want you to know that you can trust me and talk to me if you ever need someone to talk to."

"If I didn't want you to dig into my past as much then I would have told you to stop, I kind of enjoy it mainly because I can talk to people about some of my past without giving anything away. But I'll do one thing for you, you can ask me one question, and I will answer it truthfully"

"Ok how did you get so buff" Videl asked

"Well I've trained on martial arts since I was five so that's why I'm buff as you put it." Gohan said with a blush on his face for not expecting a question like that to be asked

"And why did you hide the fact from everyone" Videl asked feeling a bit tired

" I didn't want anyone to look at me any differently than anyone else, and because I'm socially awkward"

They sat there for a few minutes until Gohan noticed that Videl fell asleep

*well I didn't expect that to happen, I might as well let her sleep on my bed for the night*

Gohan then did the right thing and went to sleep on the couch

The next morning

"Good morning Erasa…" Videl said then realized that she wasn't in her room. She walked out of the room and came into the living room of Gohan's suite

She then proceeded to stare at Gohan because to her he looked so cute.

After about ten minutes she heard a knock on the door and went to check it.

When she opened the door she saw someone she didn't know,

"Oh didn't know you where here, guess someone else is gonna wake him up. Bye" said the random teen and left

*that was weird*

Videl walked over to Gohan and tried waking him up only to be pulled onto the couch with him.

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for reading everyone**

 **Also leave names for me to use, and say how you would act, I need some ideas for students, also your gender.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rumors and Discovery

**Author: Ok vegeta what will it take to get you to stop wearing those horrible blue spandex**

 **Vegeta: You commoner, I will never give up my training suits**

 **Author: even for a chance to beat up Hercule Satan**

 **Vegeta: ok I'll do that *for a day***

 **Author: throws Hercule to him**

 **Author: I do not own db, dbz, dbgt, or dbs. My lawyers say that they can not win the rights for them. *glares at lawyers***

 ***thinking***

" **Speaking"**

Where we left off: Videl was able to question Gohan somewhat and ended up falling asleep in his room. What happens next is still yet to be determined.

Chapter 5: Rumors and Discovery

Gohan has ended up wrapping Videl up in his sleep when she tried to wake him up from his sleep.

"Gohan let go of me" Videl said very loudly. After about 5 minutes Videl decided that Gohan was still sleeping and decided to do the only thing she could to get him off of her. She elbowed him in the gut, which surprisingly enough hurt him quite a lot, because when he is sleeping he doesn't really have any defenses against attacks. So when Videl did this Gohan woke up very quickly and let go of her. He was in a decent amount of pain, and was blushing because he realized what he had done while he was sleeping.

"Videl I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Gohan said trying to plead with the raven haired girl

"It was an accident I know, you had no real control over your body while you were sleeping, just don't let it happen again otherwise you will regret it." Videl said all the while having a blush on her face.

After that Videl left to go to her room so that she could take a shower and get dressed, leaving Gohan by himself to be confused. Gohan then proceeded to change and head down into the cafeteria to get breakfast. When he got there he saw almost everyone whispering about something. He then proceeded to go towards the food fabricator, to get his meal when a couple jocks came up and asked

"So how was it with Videl?" The biggest one asked looking jealous

"What are you talking about" Gohan asked

"You know sex wise, if it was good could you let us use her next" the smaller one said

At this Gohan snarled at them " And where did you hear something like that from, and if you ever say some thing like that again I will tear you limb from limb."

"Hahah like you could do anything to us pipsqueak, I'd like to see you try, mabe i should force you to watch me do so many things to Videl like for instance.." the bumping said right up till Gohan grabbed him by his arm and threw him straight into a table.

"What the fuck man your going to regret that." The dude said in pain as he got up from where he was thrown

"Gohan stop, right now otherwise you won't be getting any food." Came a voice. Hearing this voice Gohan turned around to see Bulma. He then walked over to her and tried explaining what had happened.

"Bulma they were insulting Videl, and insinuated that they we're going to rape her." Gohan said in a whisper

"That still doesn't justify throwing him into a table, no matter what they did. Besides Videl can handle herself she deals with criminals everyday." Bulma said, mad at Gohan but also sympathetic at the same time.

At this Gohan left to get his food and sit down outside away from everyone else.

Videls POV

She walked in about 5 minutes after the incident Gohan had caused. When she came into the room everyone was staring at her. She quickly walked over to the food fabricator and got her meal and went to sit next to Erasa and Sharpener.

"Why didn't you tell me what you and Gohan were planing on doing last night." Erasa said as Videl sat down at the table

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked with a puzzled look

"Ya know.. having sex"

"No no no, we did not have sex, I fell asleep in his room and he put me on his bed, while he's sleapt on the couch." Videl said "where did you hear I had sex with Gohan at."

"It's what everyone has been talking about this morning, someone spread a rumor that you sleapt with Gohan last night, it doesn't help that Gohan beat up two guys that were asking about it either.

"He did what?" Videl said in suprise, not believing that her Gohan would do that. Wait since when did he become _her_ Gohan.

"He threw a guy into a table, though I think there is more to the story than those guys will let on to." Sharpener said

At that Videl left the room to go find Gohan.

Videl walked for about 10 minutes before she found where Gohan was at.

Which was outside pummeling Vegata in his super saiyan form. "Gohan is that you." Videl asked when she arrived out side and saw him.

Gohan POV

"Shit" Gohan said

He quickly went out of his super saiyan form and floated to the ground

"Yea Videl it's me."

"Your the golden fighter, and I bet your saiyaman also aren't you"

"I'm gonna go, good luck with your mate brat." The saiyan prince said before he went to the med bay to heal him self.

"Yes I'm both, but can I explain later."

"Fine but why did you throw that guy into a table" Videl said

At this Gohan frowned and then sighed and said "they thought that we had sex, but that's not what made me mad, it's that fact that they said that I should let them use you like an object, then insinuated that they were going to rape you and make me watch" afterwards Gohan looked down at the ground in disgrace, that he possibly scared off the girl that he liked so much

"Gohan thank you for defending me, even though you didn't have to. I apreciate it a lot." Videl said then gave him a hug to try and comfort him.

"Ok I guess I should explain my strength and such to you." Gohan said with a sigh

Time skip (Everyone already knows this so there is no real point in describing this)

"So your an alien, you have powers, you were born with a tail, and you expect me to believe this." Videl said in a questioning voice

"Told you wouldn't believe me, I've never lied to you about anything, and I never will" Gohan said

Videl sat there for a minute then asked "can you teach me how to fly?"

"Yes I can, only if you promise not to tell anyone"

"Ok I'm fine with that we will decide her to train me to fly later we should get back to everyone else. *yay I get to learn how to fly with Gohan, mabe I will get to know if he likes me or not.*

They walked back to the cafeteria where they found that no one was whispering anymore.

They found out that Bulma had pulled up the security tapes and shown everyone that nothing happened between Gohan and Videl last night besides, Gohan being a gentleman.

Though while Gohan and Videl were talking, Erasa and Sharpener decided to get them together on this trip if it was the last thing they did, mainly be a use of the fact that Erasa knew that video liked Gohan, and when Gohan threw the jock, Sharpener heard what the two had said to him. They both thought that their friends deserved each other.

And so that is how operation gv was created.

 **Thank you all for reading. I appreciate any comments that you have on my work so far, als I still need names for students, I have no real idea when it comes to those.**


	7. Extra: Vegeta loses his spandex

**Hey guys today's an extra chapter because, one I'm going through writer's block for the next chapter and two I wanted to post something to celebrate me hitting over three thousand views**

 **I do not own db,dbz,dbgt, or dbs**

" **Talking"**

Vegeta loses his spandex

Today was like any other day for Vegeta the saiyan prince. Get up, eat, change into his spandex, train in the GR, eat, then train in the GR, then eat again, train, then sleep.

But when he got up to go get his blue spandex suits he didn't notice that it was a different color than typically (he is color blind) instead if the typical blue it was purple instead. Trunks ended up throwing a red shirt in to the washer with his fathers spandex clothes. Now typically if he did this his mother would have noticed it and stopped him from doing so, but Vegeta blew up the GR 20 times in the past month, so Bulma thought she would have some revenge, knowing full well that saiyans males are color blind. After about an hour or so after Vegeta decided to leave the GR for once before lunch time, unlikely but stil can happen, and was going to go watch his tv show (it's a soap opera) but he was instead forced to help Bulma show some news reporters around. The whole time he did this the reporters were snickering about the princes spandex.

Later on he was then forced to take Trunks out to the park and to get ice cream. While doing this he ran into Gohan and Goten, Gohan was forced to take Goten to the park. When Gohan saw Vegeta he broke out laughing, Gohan has a different form of colorblindness, certain shades of green and yellow.

"What are you laughing at brat" Vegeta said getting really angry, because a lot of people had been laughing at him and he couldn't kill them, because Bulma made a device to limit ki for saiyans, particularly vegeta, and it had been saiyan proved by Shenron so that Vegeta couldn't just destroy it

"Your spandex is purple" Gohan said all the while laughing

At this Vegeta grabbed Trunks and flew off towards Capsule Corp. When he got there Bulma was there laughing at him.

"Shut up women, how could you do this to me, you let hundreds of people laugh at me, all the while I didn't know why, and I couldn't do anything about it either.

At this Bulma shrugged

Afterwards Vegeta ran to his room and destroyed all of his spandex, not having anything but suits to wear for the rest of the month.

 **The end**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I promise that I will post a proper chapter next Tuesday, again I've been going through writers block and I already had this written Incase I got sick, had a lot of school work, or had writers block.**

 **Vegeta: "get back to work now commoner"**

 **Author: "Yes Veggie-Chan" smirks**

 **Vegeta:shoots ki blast**

 **Author:dies like Yamcha.**


End file.
